Computers and computer peripheral equipment are ubiquitous in the workplace. Work surfaces, such as desks, conference tables, work stations, and the like, are typically cluttered with external power strips into which such computers and peripheral equipment are connected. Often, power cords are draped over the edge of the work surface and plugged into AC sockets on the floor or under the table, and/or attach to extension cords. This creates an unsightly arrangement, which interrupts the otherwise open surface area of the work surface. Such power strips are particularly cumbersome and apparent on a work surface when no power plugs need be provided, such as when a person is working with paper only or desires an open uninterrupted work area.